Digimon Season 2: Imperial Saga
by Jet-LunarSkye
Summary: The digidestined decide to go on a picnic and enjoy their lives ever since the defeat of Malomyotismon. Now an Imperial Army Warship seeks out the digidestined. Are they friend or foe? Davis commands the digimon to digivolve are they strong enough? R & R!


****

Digimon Season 2:

Imperial Saga

Disclaimer: First of all, I do not own Digimon: Digital Monsters or anything related to it, this story is just for the pure fun of it. This story takes place a couple of months after the battle with Malomyotismon, so the world is pretty much safe for now Ken and Wormmon are currently in America with Mimi, Willis and Michael. Once the story falls in place, you'll understand why he's there. Okay, now on to the story.

"Davish……….Davish……." whispers a small, dragon-looking creature. It's skin was light blue while it's stomach was white. The creature used it's small like hands to pull a bit on the young soccer players ears. The harder the creature pulled, the louder Davis mumbled until he couldn't take it any longer. "…..Mmmm…? Demi-Veemon…what are you doing…?" mumbles the pre-teen digidestined as he slowly sat up, yawning. It was a regular Saturday morning for Davis and the others, now that everything was safe, there was no need to travel to the digital world so early. Davis raised an eyebrow as it stared sleepily at it's digimon partner. "Yo….what's the deal with waking me up so early?….I was having this slammin' dream of me and Kari watchin' a movie." Demi-Veemon, who was sitting on Davis' head, leaped off of it and landed near the edge of the bed. "Sorry…I know you wanted to sleep in but……Kari left you a message…." says the blue dragon creature as he pointed towards his telephone, showing that his answer machine was blinking with a red light. Almost immediately, Davis jumped out of his bed and landed in front of his phone. "F'real….!…you're not pulling my leg…?" says Davis as he presses the voice message button. "Heh….I knew that she'd eventually call…..can't you see it Demi-Veemon..? My dream was a premoni….premonitio…..aww heck….It was tellin' the future!" Davis says as a smile crosses his face. " Yo…this is Davis….I'm not in right now…so leave a message after the beep, and your number if you're you know who……..Beeep!" was the sound of Davis' answer machine starting up. " sighs Davis..you never change do you. giggles Anyways…it's been a while since we've visited the digital world, so we're planning to go for an early picnic. We're meeting up at Odaiba park at 11 a.m. today, k? Bring drinks! Bye!"

Davis sighed as he thought about the girl of his dreams. "Ahh….Kari is so awesome……" "Uhmm…..Davish…..Davish…." says Demi-Veemon as he gently tugged on the goggled boy's pants. "Hmm….?" Davis says as he turns around to view what his digimon was staring at. "Gah….are you kidding me! 10:45!" screams Davis as he holds his head in a panic. Just then, he ran out of his room and dashed down the hallway towards the bathroom. "Hmmm…what's this….?" asks an older, feminine voice that had just observed Davis dashing into the bathroom. It was Jun Motimiya, Davis' older sister. She looked similar to him, but had a lot more feminine characteristics cause she's a girl. "Oh Davis….what's the big rush all of a sudden?" asks Jun as she leans on the bathroom door. "None of your business." answers her brother as the sound of the shower cuts on. "Oh….that means your friends are having some sort of get together….which means that Matt is tagging along as well, right?" says Jun as she visualizes her fantasy with the blonde, blue-eyed rock star. The water then cuts off and the sound of feet scrambling can be heard in the bathroom. "Hmm….Davis…?" she asks as she hears him quickly drying off. To her surprise, the door quickly opened up and sent her flailing to the floor. "Be seeing ya Sis!" shouts Davis as he runs to his room, grabbing Demi-Veemon in the process. "Gah…..that stupid brother of mine!" shouts Jun, causing the entire house to echo. By this time, Davis was on his bike, riding through neighborhood lawns, dangerously crossing streets to reach his destination.

"…..He's late…." says T.K. as he stared down at his watch which flashed 11:05 a.m. He ran his hand through his light blonde hair and turned towards Kari. The digidestined of light glanced at T.K. and weakly smiled at him. "…Oh…come on, give him some time….I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation." states Kari as she took a seat on a bench. "Yeah T.K…..remember….Tai was never exactly always on time for everything!" says Patamon, a small flying-pig looking digimon. "Heheh….I guess you're right." says T.K. as he held his digimon partner in his hands. Both T.K. and Kari started to think about the digidestined of courage and their past adventures with him and the older teens. Back then, they could always depend on their brothers to save them from trouble, as well as the power from their powerful digimon Angemon and Angewomon. "…..those were the days…." whispers Kari as she smiles while looking over at T.K. "Mrrroowww…?…..are my eye's deceiving me or is that Davis…?" says Gatomon, the cat digimon as she quickly woke from her sleep, hearing footsteps approaching the group. TK., Kari, Yolie, Cody and their digimon grouped around the approaching digidestined. "Heh….sorry about being so late guys….." apologized Davis, taking Demi-Veemon off of his head while putting his bike on the ground. "About time Davis….did you sleep well?" says Yolie in a very sarcastic tone. She had her long light purple hair tied back and was wearing a hiking costume. "Hey Yolie…thinking of moving out and living with the coyotes?" teased Davis as he snickered at the older girl's outfit. Yolie growled a bit underneath her breath as Davis started to tease her more on her outfit. "Hey guys, cut it on….let's get to the digital world. My Grandpa made some special herbal soup that is supposed to make us more fit and healthy, and I want you all to try it out." says the young Cody. Even though he was the youngest, he always thought a little bit more like an adult. Yolie nodded her head at Cody. Afterwards, she unzipped her book bag and took out her laptop computer. "All right everyone, get your D-3's ready." says the purple-haired digidestined as her fingers flickered across the keyboard, causing the digital gate to open up on her computer screen. The digital gate flashed a bright red energy which caused their digivices to react to it. "Digi-port open!" shouts Davis as he points his digivice at the computer screen. Davis, Cody, Kari, Yolie, and T.K. were soon all transported inside of the computer screen, tumbling throughout the void of 0 and 1's along with other digital information.

In the digital world, a small television lays on the ground in the clear plains. As the t.v. screen starts to glow a bright light, 10 figures are teleported out of the screen and land hard on the ground. "Ack….my leg…who's ruffling my feathers!" squawked the red bird creature with a feather in it's head, known as Hawkmon. Once they had entered the digital world, Demi-Veemon, Poromon, and Upamon had digivolved into their rookie stages. After struggling to get off of each other's backs, the 5 digidestined and 5 digimon all managed to find a decent spot to have their picnic at. It was in a forest that had lots of fruits growing from healthy looking trees. There was a fresh water lake nearby that had plenty of fish and shimmered as the sun's rays reflected off of it. "Ahhh….now this it the life…let's eat!" says Davis as he stretches a bit. Yolie and Kari both took out some blankets and laid them onto the ground for the group to rest on. T.K. and Davis set up all of the food and supplies that everyone brought while Cody set up some fishing rods near the lake. Yolie giggled at one of Davis' jokes, but then quickly stopped when she realized that no drinks were present. "Hey Davis…where are the drinks..?" asked Yolie, her mouth full of chips and snacks, wanting something sweet and refreshing to wash it down with. Davis just scratched the back of his head nervously and chuckled a bit. "Uhhh…..Veemon drank all of it…." Yolie sighed heavily and shook her head, realizing that Davis was hardly ever reliable, causing everyone to laugh. Veemon, the only one who wasn't laughing gasped out loud and looked up towards the sky. "Hmmm….? Hey Veemon….I was just joshin' ya….don't take it seriously." says Davis as he places a hand on the blue dragon's shoulder. Armadillomon, who was eating a donut, gave Veemon a funny look and also looked up into the sky. "……….uhh….guys…..I…..think you'd better see this…..!" says the armadillo looking digimon as it pointed one of it's claw-like fingers into the air.

This caused everyone to look up in curiosity to what was going on. T.K.'s eyes widened in fear as he saw a dark figure flying throughout the morning sky. It looked like a gigantic metallic warship floating in the air, blocking out most of the sun's rays, which made the sky appear as if it was evening than morning. "Wha….what is that thing!" shouts Yolie as she widens her eyes in fear, taking a few steps back. "I dunno…but it doesn't look friendly….look!" shouts Veemon. The war ship started to open up on the sides of it's vessel, releasing about 20 human-like creatures. "Gatomon….what are they?" asks the digidestined of light as she continues to stare up in the air just like the others. Gatomon's sharp eye's began to pick up their image, even though they were about 10 miles apart. After seeing their image, the cat digimon gasped and blinked in confusion. "….Ahhh…..I….I don't know…..they don't look like any digimon that I've ever seen before……….but….that ship…..It looks like it belongs to the Imperial Army." says Gatomon as she explains all of this to her human partner. Everyone gasped and turned towards Gatomon. "An….Imperial Army…what are they looking for…?" asks Cody as he turns his attention back towards the sky. The cat digimon just shook her head back and forth. "…..I have no idea." she simply says. Bawling up his fist, Davis turns towards the others and gives them a serious glance. "Well then…let's go find out what they want…they are ruining our picnic. I'm tired of being lost in the dark with every new threat we find." Davis says as his serious expression turns into a courageous smile. This caught Kari's attention, which made her gasp a bit. (Wow….I thought that I could see my brother within him….but I see more than my brother….Davis really is courageous….I didn't hit me till now. Just his smile gives me the idea that everything's gonna be alright.) thinks the digidestined of light as she slightly blushes. "Gahh…everyone look…..they…..they are charging towards us!" shouts T.K. as he points towards the human-like creatures that practically dive bomb towards them. "What should we do….?" asks Yolie as she turns towards Davis. Even in their darkest hour, the whole team considered Davis their leader and based their decisions off of his. "M..Maybe we could try a compromise..?" suggests Cody and Armadillomon, watching the human-like figures fly in closer towards them.

"Sorry guys….but it doesn't look like these guys want to talk about anything. Look in their hands." says Davis as he points towards them. The human-like creatures were all wielding a dangerous looking sword or bows and arrows. "We must fight! Everyone…get your digimon to digivolve right now!" commanded Davis. With that command, everyone nodded and took out their D-3's. T.K.'s, Davis', Cody's, and Yolie's digivice all started to glow with digital energy. Then, the digital energy stored in the digivice shot out of it and up into the air, which rained down upon their digimon, empowering them. "Veemon digivolve tooooo……." cried out the small dragon like digimon who started to spin around a full speed. In a flash, there was a taller, muscular, and leaner looking digimon, similar to Veemon, only this one had white dragon wings on it's back and it had a large X shape on it's chest and stomach. "……EXVEEMON!"

"Hawkmon digivolve tooooooo………" shouts the bird digimon as it spins around uncontrollably. In a bright flash, there is a large red Eagle-looking digimon, large enough to ride on, with large and dangerous looking black horns on it's head. "……AQUILAMON!" "Armadillomon digivolve tooooo……….." howls Armadillomon as he spins around in a vortex of pure energy. In an instant, the small armadillo digimon is replaced by a large stegosaurus looking digimon. It had large metal ankle bracers that resided on each leg and his tail was a large, heavy looking spiked metal ball. "……ANKYLOMON!" "Patamon digivolve tooooo…….." cries out the small flying-pig digimon. As it spun around in full speed, it released white feathers that seemed to cover the ground. In a flash, white feathers fall gently from the sky and reveal in Patamon's place a large angel like creature. The angel-like digimon had a blue loincloth that extended to it's feet and six white shining angel wings. It's eyes and most of it's head except the nose and mouth was hidden beneath a metal helmet which had a cross design on it. The angel had long red hair that ran down to it's back. "…….ANGEMON!"

Once these 4 digimon had reached their champion state, they all waited on the ground, prepared for the attack from the human-like creatures that headed their way. Gatomon turned her attention towards her digidestined and smiled at her. "Come on Kari…let's shed some light on this situation." says Gatomon, winking at her friend. The digidestined of light understood what she was saying and nodded. Then, her digivice started to shake uncontrollably and glowed a bright pink color, which shot digital energy into Kari. With the digital energy inside of Kari's heart, it unlocked the symbol of light, which shot out of her chest and into the air. The crest of light spun around faster and faster until it exploded with unimaginable energy which rained down upon the cat like digimon. "Gatomon digivolve tooooooo……." calls out Gatomon. The cat digimon felt her body begin to glow a bright pink, causing her to transform into more of a human shape form than a cat form. Her naked body began to glow with energy and the energy transformed itself into her uniform, including her long pinkish-purplish scarf wrapped around her arms. Her eyes where a light blue that shone with great luminosity, so great, that a metallic helmet was placed over her eyes to control her angelic abilities. She spun around and posed, releasing hundreds of feathers in the background. "……ANGEWOMON!" calls out the last digimon to digivolve.

With their digimon digivolved, the digidestined were prepared for the battle with this new threat. But who were they. Did the ship really belong to the Imperial Army. What do they want with us? All of these thoughts seemed to race throughout Davis Motimiya's head, along with the other digidestineds. "Whatever happens…..we won't loose….we won't give up……and we'll prevail." says Davis, encouraging his buddies and fellow digimon. He was truly a leader, despite what anyone said.

****

Well that's about it for Chapter 1. I know it was kind of short, but I'm working on it. Review this story if you want me to get to the next chapter. I take supportive criticism. Laterz…


End file.
